RESCUER OR SLAY
by Klouxyjee
Summary: "Kau harus membunuhnya dan meminum darahnya jika kau ingin hidup kekal! Kau bisa memilih antara setengah elf atau setengah mutan atau setengah vampir itu, Min Yoongi! Pilih salah satu atau kau akan menjadi orang yang meminum darahmu sendiri!" BTS! GS! YoonMin, NamJin, Vkook, Hoseok!


**Warning!**

 **It's Genderswitch (GS). Rated! 18+ (tidak hanya naena mungkin juga bahasa yang kasar, blak-blakkan, tumpahan darah, pembunuhan bahkan hingga peperangan)**

 **Many Conflict! Typo bertebaran! RnR! DLDR!**

 **-RoS-**

Sebelum kecerita author mau menjelaskan sesuatu. Ini fanfic mengenai kehidupan makhluk elf, elf sendiri di bagi 2: peri (baik) dan jin (jahat), mutan dan vampir. Dan ini, author suguhkan beberapa keterangan yang para reader harus ketahui dari inti cerita ini:

Park Jimin(GS) : _Human (setengah mutan)_

Dapat mengendalikan air, seorang healing dengan cara mencampurkan kekuatan air dan api dari kekuatannya.

Min Yoongi : _Dark Elves/Drow_

Pucat, mata warna merah darah, licik dan cerdik, angkuh, pembunuh si haus darah.

Kim Seokjin(GS): _Light Elves/Ljosalfar_

Elf terpintar & tercantik, penegak keadilan (setengah manusia setengah elf)

Kim Namjoon : _Winged Elves/Avariel Elves_

Elf terkuat, petarung, bersayap. (elf murni)

Jeon Jungkook(GS): _Human (setengah vampir)_

Kim Taehyung : _Lythari_

Merubah diri menjadi serigala sesuai kemauannya, mampu menjaga kesadaran dan pikiran meskipun ia menjadi seekor serigala (keturunan werewolf tapi darahnya merupakan elf murni)

Jung Hoseok : _Moon Elves (setengah ras Star Elves)_

Hidup secara nomaden, mata berwarna biru, periang, tidak dapat dipercaya

 **-RoS-**

Click!

Seokjin menekan saklar lampu saat ia memasuki kamar besarnya. Seokjin mendengus, membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur queen size yang siap menampung tubuh rampingnya dan menggeliat lemah di atas ranjang itu.

"Hah!" Seokjin kembali mendengus seraya mangacak rambutnya gusar, tak peduli jika rambut panjang pirangnya menjadi kusut dan tak teratur. Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bangkit dari aksi tidurnya dan beralih duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak mau di jodohkan!" Seokjin merengek seraya memikirkan cara agar ia terbebas dari masalahnya.

Seokjin meremat gaun emasnya yang begitu anggun dan simple dengan balutan kain katun berwarna emas bercampur putih di dalamnya yang dihiasi kain tile berwarna emas di bagian luar gaun menambah kesan cantik seorang putri istana yang memang tengah merajuk itu.

Tok!

Seokjin terperanjat saat mendengar ada sesuatu yang mengenai jendela kamarnya. Seokjin melongokkan kepala, mencari tahu apa yang menimbulkan suara pada jendela yang tingginya sekitar hampir 2 meter itu. Seokjin berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya dan membukanya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir plumnya saat ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan jendela kamarnya berbunyi.

"Namjoon-ie..." pekiknya girang dan langsung keluar memeluk seorang pemuda tampan, gagah, dan bersayap elang berada di balkon kamar Seokjin. Namjoon, pemuda yang Seokjin peluk seketika langsung meningkupkan sayapnya dan membalas pelukan Seokjin.

"Apa putri cantikku sedang kesal?" tanyanya mengelus surai panjang Seokjin yang benar-benar lurus dan lembut di balik punggung rampingnya terlebih gaun panjangnya yang menjuntai ikut menari-nari di atas lantai bersama angin dan menyembunyikan kedua kakinya.

Seokjin mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan Namjoon, seraya mengangguk lucu.

"Eomma dan Appa membicarakan perjodohan itu lagi—" Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya seraya melepas dekapannya pada Namjoon. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Sementara Namjoon kembali mengelus surainya lembut.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu!" ujar Namjoon menenangkan. "Seorang Light Elves tidak pernah menentang ucapan raja dan ratu!"

Seokjin semakin mendengus kesal, ia mendekati telinga Namjoon dan berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda kekar itu.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku setengah elf? Aku juga memiliki jiwa manusia, Kim Namjoon! Bukan salahku, jika aku merajuk seperti ini! Naluriku yang menolaknya, karena aku..." Seokjin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya justru ia menjauh dari tubuh Namjoon dan betingkah gugup. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Namjoon tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Seokjin, dengan cekat ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan menariknya keras agar lebih merapat ke dalam tubuhnya. Seketika Seokjin mendongak menatap kedua mata tajam Namjoon dengan intens, sedangkan Namjoon membalas tatapan netra indah milik Seokjin. Benar-benar indah dan terpancar sinar emas dari kedua bola matanya.

Namjoon semakin merapatkan wajahnya dengan Seokjin, semakin dekat hingga hembusan nafas Namjoon dapat dengan jelas Seokjin rasakan. Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir Namjoon hampir menyentuh bibir Seokjin.

"Namjoon..." panggil Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon mengurungkan niat awalnya dan bibirnya yang tetap diam dengan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari belah bibir Seokjin. Namjoon menatap wajah cantik gadis di depannya, benar-benar cantik melebihi bidadari. Kulit putihnya yang selalu bersinar, bersih tanpa luka sititik pun.

"Namjoon..." Seokjin kembali memanggil nama Namjoon, yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan tetap melihat wajah cantik gadis itu dengan matanya yang tetap terpejam.

"Namjoon..." untuk ketiga kalinya Seokjin kembali memanggil dan Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tangan Seokjin melingkar di pinggang berotot Namjoon yang dibalut dengan baju baja dan tebal berwarna hitam-perak-cokelat yang sangat pas jika dipadukan dengan sayap besarnya yang menyerupai burung elang.

"Namjoon—bawa aku pergi!" Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya, seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah cantik Seokjin.

Seokjin melepas tangannya dari pinggang Namjoon dan membuka kedua matanya, tepat saat itu Seokjin menatap tenang kearah Namjoon.

"Aku mohon—hanya kau yang bisa membantuku keluar dari masalahku!" pinta Seokjin yang tahu jika Namjoon akan menolak permintaannya.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Namjoon!" potong Seokjin cepat. "Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil tidakkah kau mau membantuku?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin tegas.

"Seokjin, bukan begitu hanya saja—"

"Appa!" Seokjin kembali memotong ucapan Namjoon dengan nada tenang dan senyum manis yang terukir di bibir plumnya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan appa-ku?" Seokjin kembali bertanya dan Namjoon hanya diam. Seokjin menunduk, menatap kaki jenjangnya yang tak beralas high heels emas yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-harinya.

"Apa boleh jika aku memberikanmu pilihan, Jenderal Kim?" Seokjin kembali menatap kedua mata Namjoon. Namjoon hanya diam, mendengarkan putri kerajaan yang cantik jelita itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku? Atau appa? Aku tak memaksamu, tapi—aku tetap dengan keputusanku!" Seokjin menarik nafasnya. "Aku—akan pergi dari istana ini!"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin nyalang. Sementara, Seokjin membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya, sebuah senyuman damai jika siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan! Aku ingin pergi menemukan jati diriku sendiri! Aku tidak ingin selalu diperlakukan seperti putri istana secara terus-menerus. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa musuh-musuh yang mereka katakan diluar sana! Bukankah, seorang penerus kerajaan harus melakukan hal demikian?" tanya Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon diam terpaku, diam antara kagum dan tercengang.

Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"Kau memang seorang Light Elves sejati, tuan putri Kim Seokjin!" Seokjin mengulas senyum bangga.

"Jadi?" tanya Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan pergi bersama!"

"Apapun yang terjadi?" Seokjin menyakinkan.

"Apapun yang terjadi."

"Meskipun—appaku akan marah padamu!"

"Aku akan siap menanggung resikonya!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon tak percaya dengan jawaban yakin yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Namjoon-ie..." lirih Seokjin. Namjoon mendekatinya dan kembali mengelus surai Seokjin.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi!" Namjoon menatap kedua netra indah Seokjin dan Seokjin membalas tatapan Namjoon. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku—Kim Seokjin!"

...

Jimin memainkan sepatu converse biru-hitamnya saat ia berada di trotoar jalan menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sesekali, ia menatap kanan-kirinya memastikan jika orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang atau justru sebaliknya. Jimin kembali membenarkan dress sederhana berwarna cokelat kayu dengan corak bebas dan tak beraturan yang panjangnya hanya sampai batas atas lututnya. Rambut panjang merah mudanya yang baru ia potong dibawah bahu terjuntai begitu saja dan tergoyang saat diterpa angin.

Jimin mendengus sesekali menggembungkan kedua pipi cubby-nya bosan karena sudah menyianyiakan waktunya hampir 30 menit untuk menunggu teman kecilnya. Ia melemaskan tangannya yang memegang sebuah tas kecil berwarna jingga hingga tas itu menutupi kedua lututnya.

"Dimana anak itu!" gerutu Jimin seraya menatap arloji di tangan kirinya. "Aku sudah seperti patung cantik di pinggir halte seperti ini, dan anak itu tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya, aish!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Eonnie-ya!" Jimin menoleh ke kanannya saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengabaikan seorang gadis yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan berlari kearahnya dengan terengah.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook, darimana saja kau?" tanya Jimin tajam. Sementara, gadis yang tengah membungkuk untuk mengatur nafasnya itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya tepat di depan Jimin menandakan untuk memberi waktunya sebentar.

Jungkook menarik diri dan menatap gadis manis yang kekesalannya sudah diambang batas itu.

"Maafkan aku, Eonnie-ya... eomma meminta syarat untuk mengijinkanku pergi. Bukankah kau tahu, seperti apa eomma-ku itu, hm?" tanya Jungkook yang mau tidak mau membuat Jimin mengangguk dengan alasannya itu.

"Baiklah! Aku maafkan kali ini! Tapi—lain kali... kau harus bisa membuat eomma-mu mengijinkanmu pergi tanpa syarat! Oh, ayolah Jeon Jungkook, kau sudah berumur 20 tahun bukan?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Aku anak tunggal... apa eonnie lupa dengan fakta itu?" Jungkook balas bertanya. Jimin mendengus.

"Aku juga anak tunggal, tapi—tak separah dirimu!" Jungkook kembali terkekeh dan segera menggandeng lengan Jimin.

"Lebih baik, kita pergi sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" ajak Jungkook, Jimin tersenyum miring dan mengikuti arah kaki Jungkook yang hendak menyebrang jalan bersamaan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya di samping kanan Jungkook.

Entah kenapa, waktu seolah seperti melambat berputar. Wanita itu melangkah lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan kedua gadis cantik itu. Wanita itu dengan santainya menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan kanan-kirinya, memastikan jika ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka.

BRAK!

Jimin dan Jungkook terlonjak dan langsung diam ditempat semula saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu tertabrak sebuah mobil hingga tubuhnya terseret tepat di depan mata kedua gadis itu. Oh, jangan lupakan darah wanita itu yang tercetak di jalan aspal bersamaan dengan tubuh malang itu terseret dengan na'asnya.

Seketika, Jimin memegang lengan Jungkook erat. Jungkook yang tak bereaksi dan justru menatap terkejut tak berkedip pada wanita di depannya yang sudah berlumuran darah dan dikerumuni oleh banyak orang.

Jungkook mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sementara dengan eratnya Jimin tetap memegangnya seolah takut jika Jungkook lari darinya dan akan terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang Jimin bayangkan.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya selangkah dan Jimin langsung menariknya kasar.

"Jeon Jungkook!" serunya yang sepertinya tak diindahkan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah dibanjiri banyak keringat di seluruh wajah cantiknya dengan rambut panjangnya yang ia kuncir kuda berwarna hitam lebat itu.

Jungkook tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, saat ia mencium bau anyir yang sangat pekat menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya. Jimin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya bahkan kini kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Jungkook, yang membuat Jungkook brutal dan memberontak.

"Jeon Jungkook sadarlah!" seru Jimin mencoba untuk merengkuh dan menahan Jungkook yang tak bisa lagi menahan hawa nafsunya terutama saat berada di depan umum seperti ini.

"Lepaskan!~" brontak Jungkook mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Jimin, namun Jimin justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang tak peduli jika Jungkook akan kesakitan atau dirinya yang terluka karena cakaran yang Jungkook buat pada kedua tangannya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" bentak Jimin yang tak bisa lagi menahan kontrol Jungkook saat gadis itu berhasil lepas dari pelukannya.

Jimin tak menyerah ia kembali mengejar Jungkook dan kembali menahannya sekeras mungkin hingga ia menariknya dengan kasar untuk menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Jimin membawa Jungkook menepi dan menangkup kedua pipi gadis yang berkeringat itu.

"Jeon Jungkook sadarlah!" lirih Jimin. Jungkook mengatur nafasnya. "Bodoh! Kau membuka jati dirimu sendiri!" Jimin memukul kepala Jungkook keras saat gadis itu mulai menetralkan nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Jungkook menunduk kecewa. Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang! Apa tadi, kau belum makan? Sampai-sampai terlihat kelaparan seperti tadi?" tanya Jimin menarik tangan Jimin menjauh dari keramaian.

"Aku sudah makan ramen tadi pagi!" jawab Jungkook. Jimin mendengus.

"Hm, itulah sebabnya eomma-mu sangat khawatir jika kau pergi!" gumam Jimin. Jungkook menyeka keringatnya dan mengangguk paham.

"Yap, itu karena aku anak tunggal!"

"Kau tidak satu-satunya yang lahir sebagai anak tunggal, Jeon!" Jimin berdecak dan Jungkook tertawa keras. Menyenangkan rasanya membuat gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya kesal seperti ini dan membuatnya sedikit merasa kesusahan. Jungkook tega? Tidak, Jungkook hanya mencoba menjaili _eonnie-nya_ itu. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

...

"Huuuuf..." Taehyung meniup lilin yang baru saja ia nyalakan untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa pendar cahaya sedikitpun. Pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat dan kedua mata hijaunya itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan rengekan frustasi dari seorang pemuda yang terus menyerukan namanya tanpa henti di belakang punggungnya.

"Bukankah kau tahu, aku takut kegelapan? Kenapa kau malah mematikan lilinnya?" tanya pemuda bersurai orange menyala seraya berjalan menyusul mendekati Taehyung.

"Oh, ayolah hyung! Jangan kekanakan! Kau lupa, kau berasal darimana? Alasanmu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!" dengus Taehyung tak mengerti. Pemuda bersurai orange dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ditambah dengan tatapan bodohnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan sebut saja dia Hoseok dengan marganya yang bernama Jung di depan namanya.

"Kenapa kita harus menemuinya? Bukankah kau tahu? Jika, dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya? Bagaimana jika kita orang selanjutnya? Kita seolah-olah seperti sedang mengantarkan nyawa kita sendiri kepada malaikat maut!" bisik Hoseok merinding dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang serba hitam dan suasana yang terasa mencekam hingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding seketika.

"Itulah kenapa kita kemari! Hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuh keturunan terakhir Light Elves karena dia juga adalah keturunan Dark Elves yang terakhir, kau mengerti?"

"Ah, sangat menyayangkan gadis secantik putri Kim harus dibunuh dengan cara mengenaskan oleh keturunan terakhir Dark Elves itu, aku tak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Diamlah! Sudah untung ada yang mau membayarmu untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini!"

"Ya... kau benar Kim Taehyung-ssi, aku akan mendapatkan uang tapi aku juga akan kehilangan nyawaku kapan saja. Kau—pilih mana, heum?" tanya Hoseok yang membuat Taehyung menepuk jidatnya heran.

Taehyung diam tak membalas ucapan Hoseok yang membuat Hoseok ikut diam. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Hoseok yang kini berada di sampingnya meskipun kedua pemuda tampan itu satu sama lain tak bisa melihat rupa mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Hoseok cepat.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Apa? Dengar apa?"

"Aish, aku lupa jika kau tuli!" ejek Taehyung.

"Yak! Kau bocah bodoh atau tak tahu sopan santun, heum?"

"Hyung! Awas!"

"Eoh, ada apa Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok yang mendengar interupsi dari Taehyung langsung bergerak menghindar dari tempatnya dan entah melangkah kemana ia saat ini. "Tae? Kau dimana?" tanya Hoseok yang tak mendengar pergerakan Taehyung sama sekali.

"Tetaplah diam disitu hyung, dan pasang kuda-kudamu! Ah, jangan lupa dengan pedangmu, okey?" interupsi Taehyung. Hoseok hanya mengangguk dengan posisi yang siap menyerang entah pada siapa yang akan dia serang.

"Tae..." panggil Hoseok lirih.

"Ada apa lagi hyung? Apa kau mendengar pergerakan sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung serius.

"Bisakah aku ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu? Aku tidak bisa menahan panggilan alam!" rengek Hoseok. Taehyung berdecak sebal.

"Sudah, kau keluarkan saja ditempatmu berdiri!" titah Taehyung tak peduli.

"Yak! Bocah sial—" Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba ruangan yang mereka datangi berubah menjadi terang benderang.

Taehyung dan Hoseok membalikkan badannya saat merasa aura gelap mencekam mereka. Kedua pemuda itu menelan ludahnya gusar saat melihat sosok pemuda pucat bersurai hitam, bermata hitam pekat yang tajam dengan balutan baju baja yang serba hitam. Tatapan matanya yang siap membunuh orang yang ada di depannya, menatap lurus pada Taehyung dan Hoseok secara bersamaan.

"O-ow! Itukah, dia yang disebut Dark Elves?" bisik Hoseok.

"Diamlah Jung!" titah Taehyung yang sebenarnya sama takutnya dengan Hoseok.

"Sialan kau bocah!" desis Hoseok tanpa memperdulikan jika sosok pemuda di depannya menyeringai pada keduanya.

"Apa kalian sedang mengantarkan makanan untukku?" seringainya mencekam. Taehyung dan Hoseok kembali menelan ludah mereka gusar.

"Aku rasa kau benar! Aku butuh kamar mandi sekarang!" Taehyung sudah banjir keringat tak ada bedanya dengan Hoseok.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, apa yang aku katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran?"

"Hyung, diamlah apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Taehyung cemas. Hoseok menelan ludahnya gusar.

"Entah! Aku merasa nyawaku sedang berada di ujung tanduk! Tae—aku tidak ingin mati sekarang~" rengek Hoseok seraya memegang lengan kanan Taehyung dengan genggaman erat dari kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, jantanlah sedikit!" himbau Taehyung malu bukan main sementara seseorang yang mereka temui berdiri di depan mereka tengah menyeringai senang seolah di hadapannya disuguhkan sebuah hidangan makan malam.

"Ck! Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu lapar saat ini, hanya saja sepertinya tidak masalah jika untuk sebuah 'cemilan'!" seringainya menakutkan.

"Ma-maaf tu-tuan ka-kami kesini tidak bermaksud mengganggumu hanya saja ada sesuatu yang kami ingin bicarakan kepada a-anda!" ujar Hoseok terbata-bata.

"Bicara? Kalian—ingin bicara denganku? Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanyanya meremeh.

"Tent-tentu saja kami tahu tuan. A-anda sangat terkenal di kalangan para Elf!" jawab Taehyung segan. Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya senang.

"Benarkah? Benarkah aku seterkenal itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh. "Jadi, apa gerangan seorang Lythari dan Moon Elves berada kediamanku?" tanyanya berjalan angkuh mendekati Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Ka-kami i-ingin mengabdi kepada anda tuan!" ujar Hoseok menunduk.

"Mengabdi?" lelaki peringai ganas itu mengeryitkan keningnya tertarik. Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, tapi—tentu saja itu tidaklah semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Kalian harus melakukan satu hal untukku agar aku percaya jika kalian benar-benar berniat untuk mengabdi padaku. Akan tetapi, jika kuketahui kalian—berniat sebaliknya aku pastikan organ tubuh kalian akan terpajang dengan anggunnya di kediamanku ini!" pintanya dengan seringai yang membuat saja yang melihatnya akan berfikir dua kali untuk berurusan dengan orang yang salah.

 **TBC**


End file.
